Un mañana incierto
by Stefan Ritter
Summary: AU. Síndrome de Estocolmo. Una joven sueca buscaba con ánimos un empleo cerca de su casa luego de haber dejado de vivir con su pareja y buscando un empleo calló en las garras de un pervertido. No tardará en conocer a su captor y poco a poco comenzará a comprenderlo. ¿Lograra sobrevivir al cautiverio? ¿Acaso florecerá algún sentimiento distinto al odio en ese sucio sótano?


Historia de universo alterno basada en los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers.

Como todos sabemos, los derechos son todos de Hima-papá y de naiden(?) más.

Esto es la introducción a la historia completa. Espero llame su atención.

* * *

Hacía frío en ese lugar. Su captor no tenía mucho tiempo de haber salido de ese oscuro sótano. Seguro había ido a un lugar mucho más… mucho más iluminado y abierto. El problema de todo, es que por más que grite no se le escuchaba, aunque tampoco era una mujer muy buena para gritar, de hecho, era bastante malo inclusa para hablar en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Era toda una sueca pueblerina con toda la mano: recatada, silenciosa y tímida; pero curiosa, inteligente y dentro, muy adentro… toda una pervertida reprimida.

Hacía ya cerca de un mes que no veía la luz del sol directamente. Solo tenía esa sucia y vieja bombilla de sesenta watts, seguramente con más de diez años de antigüedad; alguna que otra vez había podido ver los rayos del sol a través de la televisión que raras veces se le permitía ver, algunas veces las noticias, algunas veces comedias baratas, algunas otras veces películas alemanas, británicas o noruegas.

Tenía ya unas dos semanas que le habían dejado de buscar. Ni dos miserables semanas la buscaron antes de congelar extraoficialmente el caso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la policía sueca? ¿Por qué no le buscaban también en Dinamarca? ¡¿Por qué, rayos, por qué?!

Trató de mover un poco sus manos, pero las esposas que la sujetaban a ese pilar no le permitían mucho a la rubia. Luego de algunos intentos más, logró una posición un poco menos cómoda. Miró a su alrededor el cual, ya había memorizado prácticamente por completo; esbozó una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa nostálgica, mientras una pequeña lagrima traviesa corría por su mejilla y hasta sus labios...

Comenzó a recordar.

Un apenas soleado día de Marzo, a finales del crudo invierno del norte de Europa, había salido de la casa de sus padres en Malmö, para dirigirse a buscar empleo en una de las muchas fábricas de la ciudad, una de ellas, la prestigiosa y orgullosa marca IKEA, de espíritu siempre sueco, sin importar que los –malditos- Holandeses tuvieran el control prácticamente completo de ella. Y es que hacía nada que se había separado de su novio, por lo que estaba obligado a buscar un sustento y dejar de ser una carga para sus padres.

Estaba entrando a la oficina de la empresa cuando lo vio: un atractivo hombre rubio le había dedicado una radiante sonrisa. Su camisa color rojo vivo, pantalón y corbata negros; una cuidada y ligeramente alborotada cabellera rubia como la mantequilla había logrado, de alguna manera captar su atención.

Bien, podría ser un hombre de lo más guapo, pero… su actitud tan exageradamente alegre y confianzuda había chocado completamente con sus personalidad serena. Hubiera preferido que sea un hombre más calmado, de los que piensan lo que dicen, de los que respetan completamente su espacio personal. Pero no. Todo lo contrario. Cinco minutos de charla le habían tirado a suelo toda la poca esperanza que en su iluso corazón de, había nacido.

Era extraño, como ese desgraciado podía hacerle olvidar que estaba encadenada a ese pilar de concreto y acero cuando le dedicaba una de esas radiantes sonrisas. A veces, de manera paradójica eso le daba las suficientes razones para seguir viviendo. Quería ver de nuevo a ese maldito…

* * *

**Ha sido difícil animarme a hacer esto puesto que aun no termino el otro Au que tengo a medias, pero en vista de que la musa anda trabajando y no tengo NADA que me distraiga en mi casa, es posible que haga este de forma constante.**

**Este pequeño avance sería el punto de partida para la historia que dentro de mi mente ya comienza a tomar forma.**

**Criticas son siempre aceptadas y cualquier consejo será escuchado/leído. **

**Saludos a todos~ :3**


End file.
